1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction, a new coupling unit for the hose construction, a system using the hose construction and methods of making the same
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a flexible hose having opposed ends, a tubular member having opposed ends one of which is carried by one of the ends of the hose and the other end of which extends outboard of the one end of the hose, and an annular coupling unit rotatably carried on the other end of the tubular member outboard of the one end of the hose, the coupling unit having an externally threaded portion for threadedly connecting with an internally threaded coupling device, the coupling unit having an annular portion provided with a tool gripping external peripheral surface for rotating the coupling unit on the tubular member in order to threadedly interconnect the threaded portion with the coupling device. For example, see the allowed United States patent application of Roger P. Grantham, Ser. No. 192,253, filed Apr. 25, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,720, issued Aug. 28, 1990.
It is also known to dispose part of a cylindrical tube over the tool gripping peripheral surface of a coupling unit so as to tend to prevent unauthorized uncoupling of the coupling unit from a coupling device.